Margaret's Adventures
by Edward Peterson
Summary: This story describes the adventures of Margaret Moore.
1. Chapter 1

MARGARET'S ADVENTURES

PROLOGUE

Margaret Moore was born in deep in the Romanian Mountains in 1949, in a region commonly known as Transylvania. She was the only child of a Witch and a Warlock who were killed by humans in 1950. Margaret was adopted by her aunt and uncle, but she and her extended family were too consumed by their fight for their survival that they never learned the magic that was their birthright.

However, in 1969, when Margaret had turned 20, her aunt and uncle successfully procured Refugee Status for her in Canada. Her aunt and uncle were offered the same thing, but they preferred to stay behind and continue fighting for the day that their ancestral homeland would be safe for them once again. So Margaret went on the flight to Toronto, Ontario by herself and was greeted by the Ontario Premier's representatives when she landed. After showing them her resume and some of her advanced technical skills, she was given a Permanent Resident Card and sponsored at a nearby technical college.

Over the next five years, Margaret earned an advanced Bachelor's Degree and then a Masters Degree in Urban Engineering at U of T. By the time she was 25 years old, in 1974, she was fully qualified to work as an Urban Planner for the Toronto Waterfront Authority. She remained in that position for the next 21 years, during which time she bought a small cottage near Bass Lake outside Orillia.

In 1995, Margaret retired, at the age of 46, and settled in at her cottage outside Orillia. She began slowly teaching herself magic, using her family's spell book that her aunt and uncle had sent along with her to Canada 26 years before. Her early attempts were only moderately successful, which was why when Andrew and Sarah met her in May 1997, Margaret could only use magic to make meals.

Margaret had mainly focussed on applying her technical skills towards adapting her red car for flight, using the plans sent by her family and the parts she got from various auto shops and military bases. But after the first encounter with Alexander in May 1997, and his subsequent defeat in June 0f 1998, Margaret decided to modify her car for full spaceflight, after moving into Orillia to get closer to the auto part shops. She also installed the miniaturization matrix that allowed her to shrink her car down into a small red box. So by December 1998, Margaret was ready to leave Earth for the first time and visit other planets in her space-worthy red flying car.


	2. Chapter 2

MARGARET'S ADVENTURES CHAPTER 1: PREPERATION FOR THE JOURNEY TO JUPITER

In late June 1999, it had been a year since the Pearson family had moved into Orillia from their cottage on the east side of the woods by the Zellers Mall. Six months before, during their Grade Five Christmas Break, their friend Margaret Moore had also moved into town, from her cottage on the north side of those same woods. Both families had moved into the Hillside Drive subdivision off Laclie Street just before Gracie Drive.

It was the first day of summer vacation and Andrew and Sarah Pearson were in their backyard playing with their cat Pippy. Andrew tossed the ball of yarn just like a football and then ran to catch it. Once he picked up the ball of yarn, he began winding up all the yarn. Pippy followed the moving string all the way to the tree that Andrew was hiding behind.

When Andrew had finished winding up all the yarn, he picked Pippy up in his arms and petted him. Then Andrew heard a horn honk from the driveway. He and Sarah went around the house and out to the driveway to see Margaret getting out of her red flying car.

"Hello Andrew and Sarah," she said. "How are you doing today?"

"We're doing very well Margaret, since it's our first day of summer vacation," Sarah replied. "How are you doing Margaret?"

"I'm just fine, especially since I've finished modifying my car for space flight and tested it successfully," Margaret replied.

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling us about that," Andrew said. "As I recall, that was one of the reasons you moved into town six months ago: so that you would be closer to all the auto parts stores. And thanks to our connections with Colonel Mitchell, I'm sure you were able to get all the parts you needed for spaceflight."

"Yes I was, once he contacted the right people and got them to ship the parts to the base," Margaret agreed. "I did the work there on the base, with the help of the military engineers and the plans my family sent me."

"So, now that your car's been tested in space, where are you going on your first trip?" Sarah asked her.

"I was thinking of going to Jupiter," Margaret replied. "The military let me access some scans from NASA's Voyager probes and we found a potentially habitable zone deep in Jupiter's atmosphere. So, since I have the only vehicle capable of reaching that planet within a few hours, I became to logical choice to investigate further."

"So you're planning a journey to Jupiter," Andrew guessed.

"That's right Andrew," Margaret confirmed. "I'm leaving in a few hours and I'll be gone all weekend. I just came here to say goodbye."

"Can we come with you Margaret?" Sarah asked her suddenly.

"I don't know about that Sarah," Margaret replied. "You should ask your parents first. If they say you can go, then I'll let you come with me."

So Andrew and Sarah went inside to find their parents.

"Mom and Dad!" Andrew shouted. "Where are you?"

"We're in the den Andrew," Chad called back.

Andrew walked into the den, through the second door on the right of the main hall.

"Do you guys remember Margaret Moore?" he asked his mom and dad.

"Yes we do Andrew," Susan replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Margaret's planning a journey to Jupiter and Sarah and I want to go with her," Andrew replied.

"I had a feeling she was planning something like that once she took her car to Colonel Mitchell's base for body work," Chad said. "I'll tell you what: you two go with your mom and I'll stay here on Earth to keep Colonel Mitchell informed on the progress of your mission."

"Good idea Dad," Andrew agreed. Just then there was a knock at the front door. Andrew walked out of the den, down the hall and opened the door to find Margaret standing on the front steps. "Come on in Margaret, and our parents can tell you the good news."

Margaret stepped into the house and Andrew closed the door behind her. Margaret walked into the living room and shook hands with Chad and Susan as Andrew and Sarah sat down on the couch.

"It's good to see you again Margaret," Susan said, leading her into the den. "So, I hear that you are going to Jupiter."

"Yes I am Susan," Margaret confirmed.

"Well, I want to come along," Susan said. "That way I can keep an eye on Andrew and Sarah while you concentrate on the scientific aspects of the journey."

"That sounds good to me Susan," Margaret agreed. She turned to Chad and asked him, "Will you go to Colonel Mitchell's base for me and inform him about my journey to Jupiter?"

"Sure I will Margaret," Chad agreed. "I'll let you get going, as soon as you find Andrew and Sarah."

"What do you mean?" Margaret asked him, turning around to face the living room. "Hey, where are Andrew and Sarah? They were sitting on the couch just a moment ago!"

"Hardly the best way to start the trip: losing track of Andrew and Sarah already," Susan teased Margaret.

"As I recall, we agreed that _you_ would keep an eye on your kids while I concentrated on other matters during the trip," Margaret reminded her sternly.

"Quite right Margaret," Susan agreed, looking out the living room. "I can't see much with all the bushes in the way."

"I'll trim them while you're gone dear," Chad assured her.

"I see Andrew and Sarah," Margaret said. "They're in the driveway beside my car."

"How can you tell Margaret?" Susan asked her in confusion.

"I have a better vantage point from back here in the den," Margaret replied. "I can see over the bushes and get a good view of the driveway."

"Let's go outside and see what they find so fascinating about your car," Susan decided.

She led the way outside and over to Margaret's car.

"What are the small holes that come out of your car's bumper?" Andrew asked Margaret.

"Booster rockets so that we can get to Jupiter in a few hours instead of a few months," Margaret replied. "Once I combined my plans with the military space equipment, I was able to develop faster space engines for my car. So now my car is capable of sub light speeds comparable to those of the USS Enterprise in Star Trek."

"What does 'comparable' mean Margaret?" Andrew asked her.

"It means 'similar' Andrew," Margaret replied. "Now, the atmospheric systems in my car will approximate the same conditions that exist on the International Space Station, but with the addition of artificial gravity. But the scans I took of the habitable zone of Jupiter indicate that winter conditions exist there. So I am going back to my house now to pack some winter clothes for the trip. You three do the same here and I'll return in one hour to pick you up."

"Why didn't you bring your winter clothes with you?" Susan asked her.

"I didn't think of that," Margaret admitted. "I guess I'm still rather absent-minded after all."

"That's okay Margaret," Susan assured her. "See you in an hour."

Margaret waved goodbye and got into her car to head home, which was just a few blocks away. Susan took Andrew and Sarah back into the house and they went upstairs to pack their winter clothes for the trip.

One hour later, Andrew and Sarah each carried a suitcase out of the house and onto the front lawn. Andrew's suitcase had all the winter coats and snow pants in it. Sarah's suitcase had all the sweaters, gloves, toques and scarves in it. Susan followed her kids out of the house with a box of winter boots. Once she set the box down, Margaret pulled into the driveway.

"Hello everyone," Margaret said, as she got out of her car. "Are you ready to go to Jupiter?"

"Yes we are Margaret," Susan replied.

"Good, let's go then," Margaret decided.


End file.
